Dodrio
Dodrio (ドードリオ, Dōdorio) is a dual Normal/Flying-type Triple Bird Pokémon that is the evolved form of a Doduo at level 31. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Dodrio resemble their pre-evolution, but are noticeably larger, have gained three large pink tail feathers, and has gained an extra head. Each of its heads now also sport a black 'V'-shaped crest, and their eyes are now triangular. Each of its heads have different facial expressions, as they each represent a different emotion; one for sadness, one for anger, and one for joy. Dodrio still has a rounded body, but its black underside is now exposed. However, they are still lacking wings. Its height is 5'11" and weight is 187.8 lbs. Gender differences A female Dodrio has brown necks, while a male has black ones. Gallery Special abilities Dodrio have long legs that allow it to jump incredibly high, which makes up for its lack of flight. These legs also allow it to run incredibly fast and for long distances without rest, as well as to deal massively powerful kicks to its opponents. Dodrio communicates with its other heads by mental telepathy, although not having any special psychic abilities. Another feature that contributes to its running ability are its three sets of hearts and lungs, which enable it to run long distances without rest. It can deliver devastating blows at any angle with its sharp beaks. Behavior Dodrio love to wake up early and call their cries every morning, and also love to run. They are usually very crotchety, arguing with themselves on a constant basis. However, if one of them gets to eat, the others will be satisfied too, and stop squabbling. Dodrio are especially wary if all three of its heads are looking in different directions. When sleeping, two heads sleep while one stays awake to guard for any enemies. Habitat Dodrio can be found living in deserts and plains. Dodrio are native to Kanto, but they can be found on rare occasions in Sinnoh and Unova. They have also been imported to the Johto and Hoenn Safari Zones. Diet Major appearances Dodrio's first major appearance was in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. Dario used the three-headed bird to compete in a race, but was beaten by Ash who was riding Lara Laramie's Ponyta, after it evolved into Rapidash. Falkner, the Gym Leader of Violet City, used a Dodrio to battle Ash in Fighting Flyer with Fire. Dodrio served as mounts for the Diglett thieves in the episode, Plant It Now...Diglett Later. Gary Oak's Doduo evolved into a Dodrio some time before Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl. Gary used it to attack Team Rocket's helicopter when they made a second attempt to capture Aerodactyl. A group of Dodrio were used in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two by Ash, Kellyn, Dawn and Brock to get to the Riolu that J had kidnapped. Other Minor appearances Dodrio first appeared in Pokémon - I Choose You!, where it has a brief appearance, while shouting its cry to the rising sun like a rooster, notably as the first Pokémon seen in real life in the anime (all Pokémon that had appeared beforehand in the episode were either on TV, in dreams, or not real). Dodrio also appeared in Primeape Goes Bananas and The March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Dodrio also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Dodrio also made a minor in A Chansey Operation. This Dodrio had its necks tied in a knot. A Dodrio appeared in The Case of the K-9 Caper!. A Dodrio under the ownership of Stella appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time. Dodrio made an appearance in Make Room for Gloom. A Dodrio appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. In Extreme Pokémon!, a Dodrio appeared with its Trainer, participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. Multiple Doduo appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Dodrio made a cameo in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Dodrio appeared in Camping It Up!. Dawn used a Dodrio in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Candice used a Dodrio in A Pyramiding Rage!. A group of Dodrio also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. Tracey was seen riding a Dodrio in a flashback in The Lost Lapras while Pokémon watching. However, it is unknown whether Dodrio belonged to him or if it was simply borrowed. A pink Dodrio appeared in In the Pink. Dodrio also appeared in The Power of One. Three Dodrio were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in A Tent Situation. Pokédex entry Dodrio, Triple Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Doduo. Dodrio is a three-headed Pokémon that can run faster than it can fly. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow and anger. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon